The current fastener utilizes longitudinal slots that extend from underneath the fastener head to almost the opposite end of the fastener. There are at least two longitudinal slots per fastener. The location of these longitudinal slots extend through the non-threaded “grip” or “shank” portion and also the threaded segment of the fastener. The length of the longitudinal slots terminate a short distance from the fastener's end and allow a ledge of material to be present. At a prescribed angle from the longitudinal slots are located two other axial slots; these slots are called “entry slots” for the installation of the retaining ring. These axial “entry slots” are considerably shorter in length as compared to longitudinal slots. At the termination of the entry slots, they are joined with another slot that connects the entry slot with the much longer longitudinal slots. This “cross over” slot is normal to the entry slots and the longer longitudinal slots.
Upon installation, the fastener is placed through a mating hole in the outer panel. An internally tabbed retaining ring is aligned with the entry slots, and slid a short distance until it reaches the cross over slot. At that junction, the retaining ring is then rotated toward the longitudinal slots. When the retaining ring tabs are in the longitudinal slots, the retaining ring is free to move axially and retain the fastener to the outer panel. The weakness with this design is that the retaining ring, once installed, can be removed almost as easily as it was installed. During normal installations and removals, the retaining ring occasionally catches a retaining ring tab in the cross over slot. When this occurs, the retaining ring may remove itself and the tabs may be damaged and deformed. The thinness of the tabs occasionally cause a slight restriction of movement with the axial walls of the longitudinal slots, especially when the retaining ring is severely angled. Finally, the addition of the entry and cross over slot adds additional manufacturing cost to the fabrication.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining ring for use with a panel fastener that substantially reduces accidental removal from the longitudinal slots of the fastener.
Another object of the invention is to substantially reduce the accidental removal and hanging up of the retaining ring should it attempt entering the cross over slots of the fastener.
Another object of this invention is to substantially reduce the possibility of resistance and damage to the internal tabs of the retaining ring when the retaining ring slides axially in the longitudinal slots of the fastener.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of installing the retaining ring to the fastener that only requires longitudinal slots on the fastener, and that does not involve sliding or twisting of the retaining ring.
These and other objects and advantages are met or exceeded by the instant invention, and will become more fully understood and appreciated with reference to the following description.